TW@
TW@ (pronounced twat) is an internet café that appears in both 3D Universe and HD Universe, being only interactive in Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes. Overview The "TW", in "TW@", stands for "Totally Wireless", as can be seen outside some TW@ Internet Cafés. This phrase is a take on "Totally where it's at." "TW@" ''is a reference to ''twat, which is a British slang term for "vagina", often also used in offensive manner to imply someone is an "idiot". Description In GTA III, the TW@ café (in Torrington/Newport) is accessible, but not interactive. Two monitors inside the café show screenshots from Grand Theft Auto 1 and Grand Theft Auto 2. A stunt jump can be completed inside the café through the staircase. In GTA Liberty City Stories, due to the earlier setting than GTA III, the TW@ café is only just being constructed. Its posters state - "Come and see the grand opening of TW@", yet another obscene reference to the British meaning of the word twat. In GTA IV, the TW@ Internet Cafés have gained notable popularity and at least one can be found on every major island. TW@ cafés can be used to browse the in-game websites and are accessible from the start of the game. The internet is introduced to the player in the mission Logging On where the player has to set up an Eyefind e-mail account. It costs $1 to use the computer. The stores can be robbed by simply opening the cash register and taking from $9 to $199, but doing so will usually result in a one star wanted level. But this can be avoided, if the player crouches behind the counter of the Snack Shop, out of sight and then opens the cash register, no one will notice and will act as if nothing has happened. In GTA Chinatown Wars, a TW@ PDA theme is available to use. TW@ Internet Cafés are also present in North Holland, East Hook and a new one is located in Easton, but all of them are inaccessible. Locations Grand Theft Auto III TW@-GTA3-Stauntonexterior.jpg|South-east from the City Hall in South Belleville Park, Staunton Island. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *South Belleville Park, Staunton Island (the same place as in GTA III). The store is under construction. Grand Theft Auto IV There is an internet café on each of the three main islands. TW@_GTAIV_Alderney.png|Berchem, Alderney TW@_GTAIV_Broker.png|Outlook, Broker TW@_GTAIV_NorthHolland.png|North Holland, Algonquin Grand Theft Auto V In GTA V, there are no accessible TW@s as internet can be accessed from a phone or at one of the main character's houses, but does still appear as random establishments on the streets of Los Santos, primarily in Little Seoul. Tw@-GTAV-LittleSeoul.png|Vespucci Boulevard, Little Seoul, opposite Arirang Plaza. Twalitleseoul.jpg|Vespucci Boulevard, Little Seoul, opposite Arirang Plaza. TW@_GTAV_Little_Seoul_Palomino_Ave.png|Palomino Avenue, Little Seoul. Tw@-GTAV-GingerStreet.png|Ginger Street, Little Seoul, opposite Lombank. Tw@-GTAV-KoreanPlaza.png|Korean Plaza, Calais Avenue, Little Seoul. Wan Ka Internet Cafe 슈퍼마켓 (Left), Wan Ka Internet Cafe 왕카인터넷 (Right).]] One of the locations on Vespucci Boulevard was seen in a promotional screenshot with the name Wan Ka Internet Café (왕카인터넷) in Grand Theft Auto V. This name was replaced with Totally Wireless (Tw@) once the game was released. Quotes *"Welcome, don't spill shit on the computers." - GTA IV *"There's a tip jar, jackass." - GTA IV Gallery 2012-08-15_00003.jpg|In EFLC, The computer screens are actually props on the monitor. Gta2tw@.png|GTA I still on a computer in GTA III's rendition of Tw@. TW@-GTA4-Brokerinterior.jpg|TW@ interior in GTA IV TW@_GTAIV_Interior.png|Interior signage in GTA IV. TW@_GTAIV_tagline_poster.png|Tagline in GTA IV. Trivia 3D Universe * The stairway in the TW@ in GTA III serves as a Unique Stunt Jump. * In GTA III, the TW@ has no doors and is only accessible by breaking any of the windows. ** However, this rendition is filled with random pedestrians that will walk around aimlessly, bumping into the windows trying to get out due to the lack of doors. * TW@ internet cafés do not appear in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories or Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, reflecting the fact that Internet cafés did not exist in the 1980s/early 1990s time frames of those games. Although, in San Andreas, a pedestrian can be heard saying; "This internet is crap, it'll never take off." He can heard saying this when bumped into; "Go to TW@." Pronouncing it like 'T.W.A.'. This may indicate also that TW@ Internet Cafe was founded in or around 1992. * In GTA III, the monitors feature a still of GTA I or GTA 2. HD Universe *In Episodes From Liberty City, the computers have new wallpapers: in The Ballad of Gay Tony, a dark background with a silhouette of the Liberty City skyline and the phrase "I ♥ LC," which is a reference to the first mission in the game. In The Lost and the Damned, the Lost MC safehouse computer has a wallpaper resembling one of the default Windows backgrounds. *At all TW@ internet cafés in GTA IV, the photocopier behind the cashier's desk is a Kakagawa Power Ultra 3000 Pro. The screen of the photocopier also has an easter egg as the screen reads: ERROR Unleash ninja guru lol. *The radio station playing inside the internet cafés in Grand Theft Auto IV is The Journey. In Episodes from Liberty City, this is changed to Self-Actualization FM. *TW@ computers and all of the other computers in the game, have the same cursor used in Microsoft Windows, from Windows 3.1 to Windows XP, which may indicate that the operating system used in the game is a Windows operating system. There is more proof of this, as the Lost MC Clubhouse has a computer with a wallpaper resembling a default windows background. *Originally, TW@ was able to sell food and had a larger selection of staff. *The limited appearance in GTA V reflects the decline in this type of business that came with the prevalence of mobile device internet access by 2013. *The words Wan Ka is a reference to the British term 'wanker'; a person who enjoys constant masturbation, or is considered an idiot. **Wan Ka does not resemble any Korean words. In fact, Wan Ka is actually what internet cafés are called in Mandarin (网咖). *Little Seoul, however, is populated by both Korean and Chinese people, so the cafe may be a front to the Los Santos Triads. See Also *Internet in GTA IV *Websites in GTA IV de:Tw@ internet.c@fe es:Tw@ fr:TW@ nl:Tw@ pl:TW@ Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA III Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in Episodes from Liberty City Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Cafés Category:Internet Cafés Category:Media